Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not necessarily prior art to the claims in the present disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A logic circuit comprises various logic elements, logic gates, digital circuit elements, and/or the like. An output of a logic circuit may be configured to change from a start of a clock cycle. However, the change in the output of a conventional logic circuit can be delayed (e.g., the change in the output of the conventional logic circuit may start after a delay from the start of the clock cycle) due to various factors, including but not limited to, low driving capacity of the logic circuit, large size of the logic circuit, slow response time of the logic circuit, inherent parasitic capacitance of the logic circuit, delay in change in an input to the logic circuit, and/or the like. Thus, a conventional logic circuit may have slower switching speed.